dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Louise Lincoln (New Earth)
Real Name: Louise Lincoln Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases Status Occupation: Former research scientist, now professional criminal Legal Status: Louise Lincoln is a citizen of the United States with a criminal record. Identity: Killer Frost's identity is known to various law enforcement agencies. Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: Society of Villains Base of Operations: Formerly Manhattan, currently mobile. Origin Louise Lincoln attended Hudson University in her younger years, and became friends with fellow-student, Crystal Frost. After college, Louise became a research scientist and reunited with Crystal Frost during a time when the latter was going by the name of Killer Frost. Under Killer Frost's instruction, Louise gave her an examination and determined that the therma-frost accident that gave Frost her powers was now slowly killing her. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown Known Relatives: No known relatives First Appearance: Firestorm (Volume 2) #21 History Career highlights * Killer Frost was one of many villains who accepted a 1 billion dollar bounty offered by President Luthor to sanction the rogue heroes known as Superman and Batman. None of the villains, including Frost succeeded in apprehending the JLA members. * Dr. Light hired Killer Frost and Mirror Master to distract Green Arrow and Black Lightning allowing him the opportunity to attack Star City. Green Arrow defeated Killer Frost by firing an arrow filled with "Greek Fire" into her thigh. * Killer Frost discovered that she was suffering from the same degenerative disorder that destroyed the life of her predecessor, Crystal Frost. She tricked Jason Rusch, the neophyte inheritor to the Firestorm legacy, into using his nuclear powers to eradicate the cancerous cells from her system. Healed in body, but not in mind, Killer Frost continues to wreak havoc across the country and is currently at large. Characteristics Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 lbs Eyes: Blue Hair: (As Louise Lincoln) Blonde, (As Killer Frost) Blue Skin: (As Louise Lincoln) Caucasian, (As Killer Frost) Blue Unusual Features: Killer Frost's skin and hair maintains a permanent, icy blue sheen. Powers Known Powers: Like her predecessor, Killer Frost has the ability to generate extreme temperatures of cold from her body. By absorbing heat from the atmosphere, she can freeze molecules of moisture that hang in the air, creating a variety of effects. Primarily this is used to freeze others in place or to create a sheen of ice over an intended target. Killer Frost can also use her powers to summon gusts of super-cold air, with which she uses to hurl frozen objects (usually ice daggers) at specified targets. She often uses hand gestures while doing this to make it appear as if she can project ice directly from her fingertips. This is not necessary however, and is done mostly for theatrical effect. Contrary to others who share her power set, heat does little damage to Killer Frost. In fact, heat is essential to her continued existence. Attacking Killer Frost with a heat based-weapon only serves to strengthen her. A trademark tactic common to both Killer Frost characters is to create a block of ice around a target's feet securing them into place, and then kiss them, absorbing all of the heat from their body until they freeze to death. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Strength Level: Killer Frost has the strength level of a woman her age and weight who engages in minimal regular exorcise. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #12 erroneously lists Killer Frost II's first appearance as Firestorm (Volume 2) #20. In fact, she did not actually appear until issue #21, and even then it was in the guise of Louise Lincoln only. Lincoln did not make her first appearance as Killer Frost until Firestorm (Volume 2) #34. * Killer Frost's history was preserved in the aftermath of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Prior to becoming Killer Frost, Louise Lincoln required prescription eye-glasses. Her transformation into Killer Frost appears to have corrected any sight irregularities and she no longer wears them. Trivia * A version of Killer Frost appeared on the Justice League animated television series as well as Justice League Unlimited. Actress Jennifer Hale provided the voice talents for Killer Frost in both versions of the series. Whether the animated version of Killer Frost is meant to reflect Crystal Frost, Louise Lincoln or a completely different character has yet to be revealed. Recommended Readings *Firestorm (Volume 2) #21 *Firestorm (Volume 2) #34 *Crisis on Infinite Earths #3 *Green Lantern (Volume 3) #157 *Superman/Batman #3 *Green Arrow (Volume 3) #54 *Green Arrow (Volume 3) #55 *Firestorm (Volume 3) #8 *Firestorm (Volume 3) #9 Related Articles *Firehawk *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Firestorm (Jason Rusch) *Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) *Society of Villains External Links * Killer Frost article at Wikipedia References *Who's Who: The Definitive Directory of the DC Universe #12 ---- Category:American Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Skin Category:Female Characters Category:Firestorm villains Category:Living Characters Category:Modern Category:Pre-Crisis Category:Public Identity Category:Single Characters